Simplify the following expression: ${2(-2q-2)+6(-5-q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-2q-2}{)} + 6(-5-q) $ $ {-4q-4} + 6(-5-q) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -4q-4 + {6(}\gray{-5-q}{)} $ $ -4q-4 {-30-6q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4q - 6q} {-4 - 30}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-10q} {-4 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10q} {-34}$ The simplified expression is $-10q-34$